Salvado por mi ángel personal
by AnkokuShoujo95
Summary: Sabores a lavanda y alcohol, los tímpanos algo dañados por la música. ¡Alguien ha dormido conmigo! Ahora te veo y las cosas no pueden ser mas confusas. Pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad. MI SEGUNDO FF ESCRITO Y PUBLICADO :D


_Hola!_

_Si, mucho tiempo sin escribir aqui en _

_Hasta el momento solo he escrito 1 ff, asi que no sean duros con este one-shot :3_

_Espero les guste_

Desperte gracias a los rayos solares que se colaban por entre las persianas de la habitacion. Mi cabeza dolia, pero aun asi hice un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Imagenes de un ruidoso y luminoso lugar... quiza una discoteca, sabor a alcohol en la boca y un aroma a lavandas que casi podria asegurar provenia del lado opuesto de la cama.

Abri mis ojos con algo de dificultad, pude reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba: la habitacion de mi apartamento.

Di una revision rapida con la mirada... bien, nada fuera de lugar aunque...

¡Alguien ha pasado la noche conmigo!

Al lado de mi cama (que por lo regular nunca uso) hay una fuerte escencia a lavandas. Apire fuertemente el olor tratando de que esto despertara algun recuerdo en mi o cualquier cosa, alguna pista de quien pudo ser mi acompañante anoche... ¡Sin dejar de rogar a Kami que de perdido hubiese sido una mujer!

Reviso mi atuendo: Aun tengo la ropa de ayer puesta; bueno, un punto a mi favor, al menos no tendre que rendir cuentas por un posible mini-yo mas adelante.

Escucho la puerta abrirse (¿Quien puede ser? Se supone que solo yo tengo la llave), me pongo en guardia y saco una kunai de mi bolsillo.

Camino con sigilo a donde proviene la prescencia: el comedor.

Entonces la vi.

Las cosas no se podian poner mas extrañas.

**Anko acomodaba despensa en la alacena vacia de Kakashi (sin saberse bajo la mirada incredula del mismo) que se veia acababa de traer. Usaba una blusa de tirantes violeta rojizo, mini-falda color beige, unas botas largas de tacon bajo color crema y su cabello suelto callendole gracilmente sobre los hombros.**

**Tarareaba una cancion que el desconocia sin dejar de ordenar los viveres.**

No supe cuanto tiempo la observe, tampoco en que momento ella dejo de hacer lo que hacia para acercarse a mi, ni en que estaba pensando mientras la veia o por que ahora por primera vez me sorprendia su prescencia siendo que esta es basicamente su segunda casa.

Me mostro su tipica sonrisa gatuna y su voz pudo, finalmente, sacarme de mi ensoñacion.

- Por fin te dignas a despertar, Hatake - Me dijo en un tono burlon.

- Por lo regular no tengo que rendir cuentas sobre la hora en que despierto - Le dije, algo molesto - Antes deberia preguntarte que haces en mi casa a esta hora de la mañana. -

Su sonrisa se borro dando paso a una mueca de desden. Sus ojos me dieron una mirada de... ¿Decepcion? No se, a estas alturas nunca he podido entender sus cambios de animo tan repentinos. Ademas a fin de cuentas, no dije nada que le pudiera ofender, solo la verdad: Es MI casa y no le tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie.

- Oye, tampoco te pongas asi - Me dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un mohin un tanto infantil - ¿Asi me tratas despues de lo que sucedio anoche?-.

Esa frase me hizo tragar en seco ¿Lo que sucedio anoche? ¡¿Si se supone que ella y yo solo somos amigos?!

- Cualquier otro te hubiera mandado a freir esparragos, sabes? - Me mira al ojo visible de nuevo, ahora su rostro se torna en una mueca de preocupacion - Recuerda que soy tu amiga, Hatake... Y la prueba mas grande es - Extiende sus brazos y muestra una sonrisa sarcastica - que sigo aqui a pesar de que debi irme mucho antes de que despertaras, solo para saber si te encontrarias mejor al levantarte.-

Su mirada tiene unas cuantas lagrimas contenidas.

- Supongo que - le digo tratando de suavizar mi tono de voz - bueno, si supiera que sucedio anoches quiza sabria como agradecerte.-

-... ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- me dijo con un tono incredulo.

- No mentiria en algo como esto -.

- Entonces vamos a sentarnos que tengo una historia que contarte y tu un relato que escuchar.-

Tome su mano y fuimos al sillon de la sala.

Me platico detalladamente lo que sucedio anoche: Al parecer la Hokage, durante una de tantas fiestas que suele organizar, puso algo en la bebida que me ofrecia consumiera de una forma un tanto insistente. Termine hartando y por ende aceptando beber.

La sustancia - Segun conto Anko - saco a relucir un poco mi lado... fiestero.

Baile con ella toda la noche y llegada la hora me quize ir a casa, pero al momento de salir del lugar, afuera del mismo, estaban esperandome Lady Tsunade (un poco BASTANTE pasada de copas), Shizune y Yugao, todas con una actitud algo sospechosa.

Al momento de verlas comence a sentirme muy cansado y hubo un momento en que senti la mano de la 5ta en el borde de mi mascara.

Anko intervino a tiempo y me acompaño a casa. Tal parece que la razon para drogarme era para poder quitarme la mascara delante de Yugao y asi ganar una apuesta que habia hecho con ella.

Anko tambien me explico que el no haberse ido despues de escoltarme fue debido a que le pedi - o mas bien le suplique, segun ella - que me acompañara esa noche.

Para este punto, ella estaba recostada comodamente en mi regazo.

- Y al despertar quize hacer algo para desayunar, pero tu despensa estaba totalmente vacia - me dijo sin dejar de ver el techo - asi que decidi salir a comprar unas cuantas cosas - dijo esto ultimo mientras me sonreia.

Se incorporo y su gesto cambio a uno mas serio.

- En serio, Hatake ¿Como puedes vivir asi? A este paso no me quedara mas que mudarme contigo para cuidarte - volvio a sonreir y senti un leve bochorno al verme descubierto en ese aspecto.

Se levanto del sillon de un salto y se estiro para desperezarse.

- Bueno, ahora comencemos bien el dia, ire a preparar algo para desayunar - Y sin decir mas, se dirigio a la cocina.

Me quede sentado en el sillon un largo rato mientras escuchaba los sonidos de gavetas abriendose y cerrandose, de sartenes en movimiento y del refrigerador sin cerrar.

Le ofreci poner una pelicula para verla al comer, acepto gustosa y la vimos cuando ella termino de preparar todo.

Se acosto en mis piernas nuevamente - gesto habitual entre nosotros cada vez que viene a visitarme - hubo momentos en que no pude evitar pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido de no ser por ella y su oportuna intervencion. Palpe la mascara sobre mi rostro y no pude evitar sonreir muy a mi pesar.

La pelicula termino, le ayude a recoger y lavar la loza. Ella alisto sus cosas despues y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

- Gracias por lo de anoche, Anko - Le dije sin verla a los ojos, viendo un punto fijo al horizonte.

- Por nada, Hatake.-

Se acerco a mi rostro y planto un beso en mi mejilla, acto seguido se marcho.

Creo, no se, que ese agradecimiento verbal para ella no fue suficiente. Bueno, ya se me ocurrira algo mas para compensarle.

Sin quererlo, vuelvo a palpar mi mascara y le sonrio sin que ella tan siquiera lo sospeche.

Primero lo de anoche, luego el gesto que tuvo al comprarme despensa (se que es necesaria, pero me es mas facil gastar el dinero en los Icha-icha), la compañia que me hizo esta mañana (y tambien otras veces en que he llegado a llamarle pidiendole venir sin explicarle que es porque en realidad me siento solo), el poder que ella ejerce en mi para hacerme olvidar por un instante los malos pensamientos...

Si, me ha salvado... Mi angel personal nuevamente me ha salvado.


End file.
